I Have Always Loved You
by alexis-raeann95
Summary: Bra has always known she was in love with Recently Goten has started to realize that he may be falling for her as a new villain threatens the earth will they get together or will their lives tear them apart. Bra is 16 Goten is 19 sorry about not using the age gap but this is Fanficton for a reason rated pg-13 earlier will go up when things get hot later
1. Chapter 1

College … not at all what Goten had expected it to be? He remembers the "glory days "of high school where he had ruled the school last year in his senior year. Endless pranks and girls it was the life. He could never understand why Gohan went through high school just focusing on his studies though there dad was dead then. Gohan was now living on his own with his own job in the city, and training in the moments between. Meanwhile Goten was stuck here in the lecture Hall of Hercules University. The professor kept babbling on and on about stuff that Goten couldn't even wrap his mind around. Goten's empathy for this class showed as he drifted in and out of day dreaming.

"I wonder what my dad is doing now. I wonder if Gohan will enter the world tournament. I wonder how life is going for Bra and trunks."

Trunks his best friend, was probably currently training with his father for the next World Championship games. Waves of jealousy went through Goten since that was where he basically wanted to be. When he was younger he would enter into the World Championships every year from age 7 to 13 he had met his father for the first time there and watched Goku and Gohan win many great matches there. "Goten?!" the professors voice pulled him fatly from his day dreaming.

"uhhh yes sir !" Goten stuttered as he jolted himself back into reality. "Since you seem to be listening so intensively would you mind telling us what I just explained to the class about Limits?" gosh he hated Calculus.

"I uhhhhhhh Limits are …. Math related …?" Goten said as his whole class erupted into felt his cheeks burn from the rush of blood that filled them. He looked like a very attractive half-sayian tomato. He remembered how back in high school Bra , The younger sister of his best friend Trunks , would help him with his homework in every class his senior year. She was just a freshman and he a senior though he never thought much of it since he had known Bra since they were young. Without her there was no way he would be in this university... However, without her he won't be able to graduate this university...

"Oh the irony ... "gotten mumbled to himself.

Goten had never been so happy to have class end. He moved himself to a remote corner of the university and shot up into the sky. He glanced down to make sure he was high enough that he was out of seeing distance from the other students then he shot off into the direction of The briefs family house.

Upon his arrival to the briefs house hold he immediately sensed Vegeta and Trunks presence. "Oh course there training he thought… I'll just let myself inside again and wait." Goten let himself in and plopped down on their house as he felt trunks and Vegeta's presence grow closer. They were headed back into the house and judging by Vegeta's fury training did not go well. He could hear their voices grow closer.

"And in 3...2 ...1 " Goten whispered as he hit one Trunks slammed through the front door as Vegeta followed him from behind yelling " I can't believe this boy you have grown soft when you were eight years old you could have fought better than that and generated enough energVegeta followed him from behind yelling " I can't believe this boy you have grown soft when you were eight years old you could have fought better than that and generated enough energy to turn into a super sayian with ease now your soft boy ! I bet even that clown Hercules could beat you now with how soft you fought!" Vegeta's kept letting lose as Trunks anger and annoyance grew. Goten could fell the rage begin to boil inside of trunks. Vegeta did this on purpose trying to get that same text book reaction out of his son. "You don't think I don't know that dad!" Trunks finally snapped "If you are so sure that I am soft well then maybe we should go back into the gravity chamber and see for yourself." Vegeta's plan worked and as soon as Goten thought that they would go back in for another round of training Vegeta had a change of heart. He crossed his arms "No boy you had your chance for the day... Hasn't he Goten?" Vegeta called out. Goten wasn't at all surprised frankly he was shocked they hadn't noticed or sensed him earlier.

"Yeah Trunks." Goten said as he walked over to the kitchen and grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl on the table and took a bite. "Just prove him wrong tomorrow when you're rested." Goten smirked and Vegeta eyed this development as a challenge but decided against it. "Pah" Vegeta grunted as he moved himself to head out " I would take that as a challenge kakarot brat but since you're in college and obviously haven't been training I would be wasting my time as well. " Vegeta smiled as he walked out.

"Have I really noticeably grown THAT soft ..." gotten asked his friend.

"No… well not really." trunks started with his dear friend. "You see Goten you haven't really trained in over a month in a half and even before that you haven't been seriously training at all through your high school years. I mean our dads train everyday Gohan trains constantly as do I. Don't even get me started on Piccilo and Tien. Krill in and 18 even train some to maintain a pleasant form but you just have fallen behind my friend." Goten hated the sound of him going soft. As much as he acted opposite he was still had sayian blood and the pride that came with it. "Really is that so. "

Trunks got semi annoyed at his friend. "Look Goten, we will go over this later, why are you here anyways my friend." Trunks stated changing the subject.

"Well I ... you see I kind of came to see Bra actually." Goten said as he scratched the back of his neck. Trunks eyes bulged out of his head at the mention of his sister. "uhh what Goten?"

"yeah .. Well last year she tutored me in a lot of my classes last school year and without her help I've fallen behind in school...fast" Goten said almost ashamed "I guess I got my dad's brain instead of Gohans."

Trunks began to feel bad "Oh I'm sorry man I had forgotten about that she had tutored you last year. " Trunks nervicly laughed. "I thought you were saying that you wanted to see her for different reasons..."

Goten was shocked at the thought. Why would trunks ever think Goten felt that way for Bra? Sure Bra was cute and sweet, pretty much everything he ever wanted in a girl. She was funny and charming... gotens mind began to trail off he got it back in enough time to respond to this. "No ... "he said to his friend as his face grew hot ... "No that's Bra she's like the little sister I never had."

"Well Goten she's not home from school yet." trunks started "I'm actually supposed to go pick her up soon."

"How about I pick her up ... "The words poured out of goten's mouth before he really got a chance to think about them. Trunks began to raise an eyebrow. "Come on trunks Bra is like my little sister and I haven't seen her in over a month. " Trunks reluctantly agreed. "Take the BmV." Trunks said as he tossed the car keys to Goten. "That's what I normally go to pick her up in and I'm assuming you flew here anyways." Goten caught the keys.

"Thanks man don't worry I'll have her home soon."

"Nah man takes as long as you want. Dad will be training and I'll be with mom at capsule corp. for a work shift so just keep her preoccupied till you need to be at you dorms I guess." Trunks started to head for the stairs. "See yah man. "

"See yah "Goten said as he walked out the door. He walked into the capsule corp. garage and Got into the Bum put the key in the ignition and drove out towards his old high school. The feeling of nostalgia almost made him laugh… as he pulled into the front parking lot he got out and leaned against the side of the car closed his eye and waited for the last school bell to ring.

Bra's POV

Bra sat in her last period class tapping her pencil against the desk. There was only two minutes left in this class and her day had been horrible. The boy she was dating had dumped her and now she was struggling in AP Calc. It was a horrible day and couldn't wait to just get home. She had on a white sweatshirt, blue jeans and her blue hair pulled into a messy bun and glasses on. She practically personified bum. FINALLY the school bell rung and she was able to leave her class. She felt an odd yet somewhat familiar presence but the presences ki disappeared just as fast as it had appeared "weird" she thought. She went to her blue locker and opened it. As she began putting her books into her bag she saw a tall jock in a football uniform come up to her locker. She knew his blonde hair from her peripheral and the ki … It was her now ex boyfriend Chad. He was tall and tan with perfect white teeth. He looked more like the stereotypical surfer then a jock, he was also a senior.

"What do you want Chad." she said without looking at him. She felt like she should fell sadder... but she felt surprisingly fine.

"Baby." Chad started "You know I was just mad about my game earlier I'm not done with you I'm sorry babe you know I love you."

"So every time you lose a game I'm just supposed to peel over and expect you to break up with me the next day and upset me for no reason." Bra said looking at Chad in the face angrily this time. She gave a classic Vegeta look.

"Whoa babe claim down. "He said as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't touch me! "Pushing his hands off of her with a strength that seemed to surprise Chad. She slammed her locker shut and walked away from him without looking back. She walked out the school towards where Trunks normally parked to pick her up. She saw a group of girls all freaking out huddled up looking out the windows in front of the school out at the parking lot

"Look at him ohh he's so dreamy." Said one teenage girl.

"He's so perfect man I've missed looking at his face in the hallways. "Said another girl with red hair named Stacey. Bra had Finite class with her so she felt somewhat comfortable talking to her. "Stacey what is every one freaking out about."

Stacey looked at bra "Look outside leaning up against the BmV." Bra looked outside and she couldn't believe it. Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest. It was her brother's best friend Goten. Goten... she had always harbored a secret crush for him. He sat there eyes closed head leaning back looking at the sky. His black hair perfectly spiked up and brown eyes and soft cheek bones. He looked just like his father and brother minus the hair. His body was muscular and fully sayian under the white tee shirt he was wearing he had blue jeans and white shoes. He looked casual yet beautiful … like and angel and he was leaning up against a black BMV... Her BMV she realized... "Oh my" was all she could get out. Bra didn't waste any time she left the back of teenagers and walked out the door towards Goten.

"Goten?!" Bra said as she walked towards him and she desperately hoped her nerves weren't showing in her voice. Goten smiled and moved his head down from the sky and looked at her. "Hey it's my favorite high schooler in the world." Goten said at her approach .She could fell her cheeks getting hot at his compliment.

"You just about gave every girl in this whole school a heart attack by showing up here." Bra crossed her arms and laughed. "Apparently they all missed their Goten. "

Goten smiled "Ah some things never change. Speaking of which they don't look to happy to see you talking to me." Bra turned and looked back at the windows of the school. The girls who were just drooling over Goten moments before were now giving Bra a glare that could melt ice. "Something tells me they will be even madder when they see you get in the car with me. "Goten said

"I'm getting in the car with you?" She said in shock.

Gohan began to laugh "What did you think I was here for as much as I love the adoration of my millions of high school girl fans. I came here to pick you up. "

Bra walked over to the passenger side as Goten got into the driver's seat. "So let me guess I should assume that you were at trunk's he didn't want to come get me so he made you do it." She said sourly. She was surprised by how mad she sounded, but at the same time she had a very hard day and didn't want Goten to come pick her up as some favor to her brother.

"UH No..."Goten said a little shocked by her sudden hostility. "Actually I was having a pretty crappy day at college and I need help so I thought of you my favorite tutor and all the fun times we had last school year so I volunteered and according to your brother I can have you out for the rest of the afternoon. "

Bra felt the heat rush to her face as she watched Goten drive. His eyes solely focused on the road. She couldn't help but noticed how he pressed his lips together when he was in concentration well he said looking over sat her smiling "What do you want to do."


	2. Chapter 2

Goten pulled the BMV into a small restaurant five minutes from the school. "I hope you're hungry." He smiles at her as he opened the door to get out of the car. Goten remembered when he had first stumbled upon this place.

Flashback

Goten was a freshman in high school and Trunks was a sophomore. The two boys had planned to have a big night on the town going to a party and hopefully meeting up with Samantha. Goten's crush at the time. However, they ended up being stuck on babysitting duty with Bra who was in sixth grade then. She looked as happy as ever riding in the back of Trunks car with the boys. Goten didn't mind her being there but Trunks was angry. "I can't believe you Bra!" got mad and yelled at his sister as he drove his purple hair falling into his face as his voice rose. "We have lives to you know! Were in high school we can't just lug you around everywhere BRA! But of course you had to go crying and get mom to side with you like always!" Bra began to cry in the back seat. "I'm so sorry Trunks." As she began to cry more. Goten who was also mad about not being able to see Samantha got angry at his best friend.

"Trunks stop" Goten said sternly .Trunks eyed Goten strangely "She messed up our chance to go to that party and your chance to see Samantha!" Goten really didn't need the reminder.

"She can't help that and you know it, yelling and screaming at her isn't going to change Bulma's decision." Goten voice had a dangerous tone to it. One that Trunk had seen on Goku his father, but never on Goten and never towards him.

"Goten..." Trunks said as he put his head down … He felt bad about his actions then seeing how out of line he was and embarrassed that his best friend had to be the one to set him straight. Goten on the other hand was fuming. He hated to see little bra this upset, he always had this urge to protect her and make her feel better. He looked back at the sixth grader in the back seat who sat there silently crying her blue bangs stuck to her face trying so hard to hide it. He laughed to himself 'even when upset she still tries to have pride.' He thought.

"Hey Bra." he said in a very sweet way somehow trying to let her know he wasn't going to bombard her for stuff she couldn't help.

"Leave me alone Goten." She said as she briefly looked up at Goten who had turned around in the front seat and was looking right at her. She felt her cheeks grow read hot. He was her first real crush and she had too much pride for him to think she needed his sympathy. Goten, However, felt a singe of betrayal at her snapping at him. He wasn't quite sure why, but he knew she was just hurt and when she was hurt she closed herself off just like trunks and her father both did before her.

"Don't be like that Bra..." He said in a low voice... "I know Trunks you should pull into that restaurant." Trunks looked oddly at his friend who was wearing the textbook Son family grin he had seen on Goku, Gohan, and now Goten.

"Why?" Trunks asked seemingly bored. A look flashed across Goten's face and a stern look replaced it. "We are out with Bra there is no changing the situation. We might as well make the most of it and make this a fun time for all of us. After the jackass stunt you pulled you owe her that much."

Trunk rolled his eyes and pulled into the restaurant that said from the front "West city pub." It was modest in size but it had a good amount of people walking in and out of the restaurant. Goten looked at his best friend with a look of victory that was so child like he himself almost laughed out loud.

That night the three had so much fun though Trunks would never admit it his pride always got in his way for him to say he had fun with his sixth grade sister. Goten in the other hand wasn't afraid to say so. That night went down as one of the best nights in Bra's life.

*end flashback

Goten smiled at himself remember that night. He had been back there many times since but not with bra. Bra smiled as she saw where they were headed. "Wow Goten I haven't been here in years!" her glee was very evident as if the hard day she had suffered from was all disappeared. Goten felt something in his stomach lift at the sight of her smile. 'You can't go there Goten.' He thought to himself as he pushed whatever in the heck that feeling was away from himself.

They went inside the restaurant and sit in a seat across from the bar close enough that they were around the pool tables near the bar but far enough to not smell the scent of alcohol or the mumbling drunks who were wasted in the middle of the day. The restaurant still looked like a type of steak house Goten and Bra remember it to be. Goten could even swear that the drunks that were here now were the same ones here when he and Trunks went on a double date with Trunks girlfriend Maroon and some other girls he couldn't remember her name. As gotten was debating his surroundings there waitress showed up. He immediately took notice of the waitress. She looked around 20 and had blonde hair flowing freely down her back she wore the standard white shirt and black pants. Her face was covered in makeup though Goten didn't take notice of this he just noticed how nice her face and body looked.

And apparently the Waitress took notice of him as well.

"Hello what can I get you to drink?" She said looking directly at Goten. Bra got extremely mad at this. "I would like water." Bra said in a very polite voice though she wanted to blast the blonde bimbo right out of the restaurant. The blonde ignore her and kept her sole focus on Goten. "I would like some water." Goten said with the typical son boy smile. The very one Goku used to calm Chi during her even craziest of moments and the one Gohan used on Vidal to get his way when he wanted Pan their daughter to train. The waitress giggled and continued to ignore Bra as she asked again for her order. "So this is the first time I've seen you in here… "She said in a mildly seductive way. Bra had had enough "Hey Hoe!" Bra yelled and as she yelled Goten felt her Kid shoot through the roof. 'Shit Bra' he thought to himself. The blonde turned and gave Bra a look. "I'm sorry I didn't see you there."

If there was one thing the waitress should have learned was you don't not notice the briefs.

"Well now you do I want water please." Bra said giving her a snarky half smile.

"Humph."The waitress said as she walked off. Goten couldn't believe it of all the years he had known Bra he had never seen her act like that. She was acting like her mother with the tenacity of her father and Goten didn't like it one bit.

"What was your problem Bra?" Goten started looking at her sternly. Bra looked him directly in the face. Goten had his eyebrows furrowed so they were in a seriously line over his eyes. That look he had seen on him once before when he stood up for her in the back of trunk's car. She immediately put her head down and averted his gaze.

"What in the hell was that do you know how embarrassing that is for me. " Goten kept going and his words rubbed her wrong. 'What so I'm just your pet you take out in public.' She had her Vegeta moment and shot back. "And what Goten. Sit back while you have your typical Flirt-with –a –girl –get –her –number – routine." She spat the words as if they were poison. "Sorry I couldn't help you score, but I am fucking hungry so she was going to take my order." She snapped.

Goten was so taken aback by this he almost fell out of his chair. He looked at her in a look of total shock. Her blue eyes were trained on his almost mockingly. 'Such pretty blue eyes…' he thought to himself. 'What the hell ... im supposed to be mad at her why am I thinking this way.' Bra saw Goten's face soften but she didn't back down she was too much like her father for that.

"Bra ... you know that's not what I'm trying to do here and I'm sorry if you felt that way while I was talking to her." He looked down. "I actually came here just to hang with you for a while and see how you have been. I haven't seen you in a whole and …" Goten trailed off as he looked back up at her. He hoped to see her less mad. Instead she looked cold. "Its fine…"she said "And I'm doing fine since you wanted to know school is school as usual. I actually just got dumped today." She started to laugh a little at the irony of the situation. Here she was with the man she has always secretly loved talking about her faulty relationship.

"Who were you dating?" Goten asked Bra really looked at him the lighting in the room did compliments on his face he looked even more beautiful than normal. The light hit his skin just right and his beautiful black hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. Her anger at him began to fade slightly... "Chad ... I don't see how it …" Goten cut her off by giving her a look. "Wait ... Chad like football player Chad? You can do so much better than that cocky bastard." Goten was shocked Chad was the total opposite of Bra. Chad was the kind of guy who would hook up with a girl and brag about it and make sure everyone knew about it.

"Why are you shocked?"She asked taking a sip of her water that the blonde waitress set down as they talked neither one paying any attention especially Goten who was now engrossed in the conversation. "Well it's Chad." Goten laughed a little. "I mean he's a cool guy I guess but seriously he's a total man whore you can do so much better."

"Your one to talk about being a man whore. " Bra said simple easy and with no shame he deserved she was still ticked at him and he didn't need to be saying bad things about Chad.

Goten just laughed at this taking what she said as a light joke. Bra as much as she hated it was complexly engrossed in his smile. Two guys who were playing pool had been looking over from there table towards Bra for the majority of their conversation and finally took the opportunity to go up to the table Goten and Bra were at.

"Hello little lady." said the older of two men. He looked around 27 with black hair silted back somewhat gross at the edges. He had a southern Draw and a baseball cap backwards on his head. He was attractive, but not goten attractive. Plus he stunk of smoke. The one behind him was of African descent and was around six foot two and dressed similarly to his friend however younger.

"Uh ... hi do I know you guys?" Bra asked them obviously somewhat annoyed and a little creped out. She could sense their intentions weren't the most pure. "No, but we think that should change... The names mark." Said the older man "and this is my friend douche. We saw you over here and realized we don't normally see you around these here parts." Bra looked at Goten whose eyes had glazed over at this encounter, and she took the opportunity to flirt and try to make him jealous. Not that she thought he would care. She was still mad from that waitress incident couple minutes ago.

"Ah well I'm glad you did my name is Bra." she said with a smile.

"Well Bra how about you ditch the loser and come over and play some pool with Duche and I?" Mark said as he leaned over to where Bra was sitting as he spoke. He really stunk of alcohol. She would have been scared except she knew she was a sayian through and through if he tried anything she could and would break his neck in a heartbeat. She looked back at Goten before answering she saw he still had the same eyes glazed over look he had a couple minutes ago.

"Well..." Duche pushed for an answer behind his friend this time. Bra forced a fake smile "Sure.. I would seriously love too." She said. As she began to get up a hand grabbed hers from behind her so fast it startled her for a second. The hand didn't force her back at all it just held her there in place .She looked around behind her to see Goten. His eyes had no longer become glazed over he had a pleading look in them now. He kept his voice low and even as he spoke. "Bra please don't go over there.." Goten could discern wither he felt he needed to protect her or wither he was just jealous or maybe a combo. He just knew she had to stay by him and away from those men.

Bra being the stubborn child –of –vegeta she is of course didn't listen and she just gave a Bulma grunt and turned around and walked off with the guys who went to the pool table. Goten had his eyes glued to the table. He's eyes didn't budge an inch he just sat there and kept watching as the guys leaned over bra as they tried to teach her how to play pool. A stirring emotion rose inside of Goten. It felt like the inside of a hurricane or some kind of sayian rage he had to put down. Yet somehow he felt numb too. Anger crept as well. He wanted to punch those guys for taking her over there, punch them for their nasty thoughts about Bra , and yell at Bra for putting him in this situation. However, he didn't do any of this he just watched. Bra's gaze met his several times and she would look away upon eye contact. 'She better not be trying to get back at me for earlier. ' he thought. While he was contemplating this he looked back over and saw that Noah guy saying some things to Bra and she look visably mad about. He used his sayian hearing. "Come on beautiful I can show you a good loser you came with can't I'll show you what real sex is like.." Mark grabbed Bra's arm and pulled it. Goten was up and in Marks face in the blink of an eye. "What the.." mark started but couldn't finish as Goten was suddenly between him and Bra.

"If she says she doesn't want to go anywhere with you then she doesn't want to go anywhere with you . Now leave her alone you disgusting drunk freak." Goten's voice was calm and even to a scary degree.. Bra who was behind him realized that Goten sounded just like his father there, and his ki had drmamticly increased. Frankly she was surprised he wasn't in a super sayian rage with how high it was.

"Awe little boy standing up for his date." Mark mocked "Your friend will come with me and I think you might want to sit down pretty boy you wouldn't want me and Duche gaining up on you now would you.. I don't want to hurt that pretty" face he mocked looking at Goten.

A smirk came across Goten's face "Look I really don't want to hurt you guys so how about you just leave my friend alone and we'll leave that sound fair? Or am I speaking to fast for you all." Bra was livid 'Goten don't .' she thought in her head .

"Why you little!" Mark yelled as he through a punch straight for Gotens head. The room gasped at the attempt however Goten caught it before it hit his face without breaking a sweat or changing his facial expression. "What impossible."Mark yelled as he tried to hit Goten again . This time the mans friend Duche came after Goten as well. Goten punched mark in front of him and elbowed Duche who was coming up behind him. For Goten the punch was light but it was enough to knock both guys out cold on the floor. Goten turned fast towards Bra."I thinks it's best we go we'll talk about this in the car. "And the two ran back towards the BMV.


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell goten?" she said once they were in the car and Goten swiftly pulled out the parking lot. Bra briefs laughed "I was looking forward to handling that myself." Goten smiled at himself. He was impressed at how much she had changed she used to hate fights and confrontation now she has really started to grow into them. She had really changed from last year.

"Well sorry Bra I didn't like seeing those guys treat you like you were some piece of meat. It's not right ..." Goten didn't finish so he changed the subject. "Sorry we didn't get to eat I just didn't feel like getting arrested today so we kind of had to get out fast." Bra looked at Goten while he talked and a crocked half smile formed on his lips. Not a full kind of smile that bears teeth but the cute almost half smirk kind that melted Bra's heart every time she saw it. 'Pretending not to care about him gets harder and harder ...' she thought to her 'I also miss him when he's gone I can't win.' Bra was silent as she thought about these things long enough for Goten to take notice. "You okay Bra?" he said shifting his gaze to her for barley a second then back on the road. "You're being kind of quiet."

Bra regained her grip on reality "yeah I was just thinking about how ... nice this was its always refreshing to hang out with you. You're not drama filled like everyone else it's a nice change." Goten immediately felt his cheeks begin to blush at this slightly. 'Get it together Goten it's just Bra no big deal it wasn't even that much of a compliment he tried so hard to convince himself it didn't mean anything. However deep down he wanted it to mean something and he didn't quite understand why. He had no idea how to respond so he changed the subject hoping he could pull himself out of his daze. "We have had some fun times over the years haven't we?" He said chucking to himself.

"Uh you mean you and Trunks all those times I was forced to tag along." Bra laughed back "basically anytime we ever hung out it was Trunks related."

"That's not true ... we hung out last year and your eighth grade year. Remember all those times you tutored me and made me feel dumb." He countered back smiling not a Son family smirk but a wide grin. With his eyes fixed on the road Bra noticed how he looked kind of like a little kid in a man's body. A very mainly body. She scolded herself mentally for noticing his physical appearance. There was a reason why every girl at her school last year was absolutely in love with him. He looked like a male model mixed with athlete.

"Really? When because I don't remember." Bra was curious.

"Really? Don't tell me you forgot all those times I was there for you when you were dumped by boys your eighth grade and my junior year." Goten took his eyes off the road briefly to meet hers then put them back to the road. "You were dating some guy in eighth grade. ...Fredrick or something like that. He had dumped you after you guys had dated for like a week I think you said and I had originally just been stopping by for I don't really remember , but I'll never forget how sad you looked so I talked Bulma into letting me take you to a late movie . There was a big high school Football game I missed just to go to the movie with you." He laughed again "It was some late night showing of some stupid comedy o don't even remember the name of , but I made you laugh I remember that and even smile that night when just a couple hours before you told me you would never be happy again." Goten laughed "And that wasn't the only time your forgetting about last year as well. "

Bra was stunned... Bra could remember that night now since he had eventually explained it to her, but not for the reasons Goten did. Goten remembered the being upset for getting Dumped that wasn't how it really happened.

Flashback *

Bra was sitting in her last class of the day at West City Middle School, and this day was a day from hell. Tonight was the big school Fall Dance. She had been looking forward to this night for so long she was excited. She had already talked to Marron her brother's best friend who had told her she was secretly in love with her brother. Bra had promised not to tell and the two had become close. She was going to help her with her hair before she was going to meet with Lisa and Emily, her two best friends at school, to help her with the short black dress she and her mom had picked out a couple days before.

Bra was so excited she couldn't contain it. She had been dreaming of going to a school dance her whole life. Dancing in the middle to a slow song with the boy of her dreams and to have her first kiss in the middle of the dance floor. She had seen so many movies where the girls and the boy in the story go to a dance kiss, then fall in love. She desperately wanted that. However in her dreams it had always been Goten, her older brother's best friend. Who she kissed that would changed now though . She was dating Fredrick. He was tall and Dreamy with black hair and green eyes. He wore glasses and he was so respectful. They had been dating for almost a week now and he had told her he loved her a few days before. She was so excited she almost couldn't contain herself. Her phone then vibrated and she looked down it was a text from Fredrick. "We are done I Don't want to go to the dance with you anymore." Bra did a double take as she looked down at her phone in class. She felt her cheeks go cold and hot tears form in her eyes. Instead of letting herself get upset she pushed away the tears. She didn't want the other students to see her cry. Then her pride hit her hard. 'What the hell.' She thought 'I am Bra briefs No one can just dump me and humiliate me the day of the school dance. I AM THE DAUGHTER OF VEGETA THE PRINCE OF SAYIANS THIS WILL NOT HAPPEN TO ME WITHOUT CONSIQUENCES.' the last bell of the school day rang and she went to his locker and found him in his locker. She punched the locked next to him causing a dent in the locker and Fredrick jumped causing his glasses to fall off his face. He looked at her in outer shock. "Bra..?" he said softly.

"How dare you." She said in a voice so contorted with anger it didn't sound like her usual soft she felt the familiar hot rush of sayian anger boil in her skin. The need to fight, it began to rear its ugly head again and she pushed it away. She normally could push her half sayian instincts away but she was to mad right now to try and control it. "You dumped me the Day of the Fall dance after I got all ready and OVER A FUCKING TEXT MESSAGE!" she got up into his face and she saw the unfamiliar shade of fear in his eyes and for some reason she saw this felt a surge of need like she was looking at prey to kill it was a sayian instinct her brother and father had told her to turn away from every time it raised its head. She immediately realized what was happening and she backed down but not before lightly hitting him in the gut. It was a very small hit by her standards. However, it was enough to double him over on his stomach and cause him to cry out in pain. Bra turned around and headed to her locker ignoring all the stupid people staring at her. She almost ran out of the school to where Trunks had been waiting since high school got out since he drove from high school to pick her up then took them both home she was able to hold her tears in till she got to the car. She tried desperately to keep herself from crying in front of trunks, but it didn't last when he smiled and asked her if she was excited for the dance. "Trunks ..."She moaned as she looked out the window while trunks was driving and begin to let tears roll down her face silently, and trunks sensed this. "Bra ..." he said in a low and steady sympathetic voice. "Whets wrong?" he questioned.

"Nothings wrong I'm not going to the dance!" She said still facing the window.

"What, Bra you been talking about this dance forever and you were so excited and… "Trunks then made the connection. "He dumped you today didn't he?"

Bra was silent as the tears began to rush down her face as she kept facing the window. "Yea." She mumbled so inaudibly that if trunks were a human he wouldn't be able to hear her...However, he was a sayian and had better hearing than the humans did. "Fucking coward." Trunks mumbled to him obviously talking about the little eighth grade boy who had broken his little sister's heart.

"Hey bra." he said turning to face her and looked her in her face. Bra looked up at her older brother who had recently let his purple hair grow out to about his neck. He looked so much like their father sometimes it scared her. However his face wasn't as harsh and his eyes were as blue as hers. Something they both got from their mother. He had on a capsule corp. jacket with a black under shirt and black pants. Unlike Goten who's outstanding physical body could be hidden with close. Trunks couldn't he's muscular chest showed in his shirt. He looked at her in such a nice way. He being a senior in high school had helped become nicer to his little sister.

"I'll tell mom and Dad what happened so they don't push anything about the dance okay? I'll tell Marron too so she isn't asking a million questions when you're not dressed up. "He smiled at this. That was when Bra could tell her brother had feelings for Marron as well though he might never well admit them. "Just promise her that you will let her do your hair some other time. She was really looking forward to it." Bra gave him a nice smile. "Yeah I will." she promised.

Bra went inside after her brother. She came inside just as trunks had finished telling his parents the story about her being dumped. Bulma, their mother, ran up and hugged saying so many comforting things bra couldn't keep track of them. Vegeta just cussed under his breath and mumbled something about wanting to kill the boy who broke his daughter's heart and marched off towards the gravity room. Bra wasn't at all offended by this that was how their father showed them he cared. Bra told her mother she didn't want to go to the dance that night without a date and she went up to her bedroom and cried. Around the time she went to her bedroom Goten and Marron arrived at Trunks house both of them a year younger than trunks in high school yet they were two of his best friends.

"Awe poor Bra." Marron stated after Trunks told them the story about what had happened to Bra on that day. Goten felt instantly bad for Bra and as he thought about her being upset about the guy who dumped her the more mad it made him. Even he knew how much Bra wanted to go to the school dance. "Hey uh Trunks, Marron I don't think I'm going to go to the homecoming Football game with you guys tonight. " Goten said as they were all standing in the briefs family kitchen talking about what happened to Bra that day.

"What why?" Trunks said obviously disappointed by his sudden change of heart. Marron was shocked as well by her second best friend's change of heart. "Well."Goten started moving his hand behind his head. How was he going to explain to his best friend that he wanted to miss out on homecoming the biggest football game of the year just to make sure bra was okay. "Yeah I just don't feel like going to the game you know me and football don't really mix not when I'm on the varsity Soccer and baseball teams. I think I'm just going to check on Bra then head out. Marron and Trunks exchanged looks.

"Okay Goten, whatever you say. We'll tell you how the game goes see yah." Marron says already walking out the door in a way like her mother 18 normally did. Trunks watched Marron walk out "Marron wait up, I'll see you Goten." he said as he ran out the door after Marron leaving Goten alone in the Briefs family house. Goten made his way up the grand staircase to the room right across from his best friends bedroom the one that belonged to Bra. He knocked on her closed door. Bra could sense by his ki signature that it was Goten. "Goten? Come in I guess." Goten entered her room to see bra with her head in her pillow. He could tell from the slouch in her shoulders that she had exhausted herself crying up her in her room and instantly felt bad.

"Hey bra." He said in a very kind voice, the voice that was different from his normal one. It only came out around her she noticed and it made her day a little bit brighter. She turned to face him and Goten was shocked by how red her eyes had been from crying. "Hey." she said back refusing to make eye contact with him. Goten moved himself to sit next to bra on her bed and turned his face to look at her. He moved his hand to her face and brushed a tear off of her cheek before him out his hand down. Bra 'started to blush instantly and prayed to god Goten didn't notice. "He's stupid bra just so you know ... any guy would be lucky to have you and stupid to dump you." bra felt her face flush at this comment as she met his beautiful brown eyes. They were so dark they were almost black it was enticing to say the least.

Goten then got this idea as if something popped into his head. "Hey Bra I have an idea for a fun night on the town. I know it's not the school dance you wanted but threes a new comedy movie out and maybe we can catch a late movie it will make you smile again. "He gave her that famous son family grin. "Let me go ask Bulma."

End flashback

She remembered that night not because the movie was any fun, but because she saw how much Goten really cared. How genuinely nice of a person he was and it made her love him even more. She ended up having more fun that night than she would have if she went to the dance with Fredrick. She now two years later could hardly remember Fredrick she hasn't spoken to him in years Goten however was still here in her heart and in her life.

"I'm surprised you remember that."She said as Goten pulled into the Briefs family house. "I had almost forgotten about that." she began to laugh. "I was so pitiful back then and I caused you to miss your senior homecoming."

"No don't think anything of It." he said as they exited the car. "I really wanted to help you've always been a cool person to hang out with." They both continued to walk towards the front of the house. "Are you coming inside?" Bra asked Goten as he walked towards the front porch with her.

"Well... I might as well I haven't seen Bulma in a while, and she might be mad that I dropped by from college and said hi to everyone but her. Besides I also need to talk to trunks about a few things, and ..."He said closing his eyes for a second as if to focus in on something. "I sense my brother is in there as well and I need to have a private word with him." His demeanor was suddenly serious. It always intimidated her how he could go from careless to serious in a matter of seconds. She had never seen anything like it not even from her Father or brother. They both had an intimidating personality by nature and it was scary to see those traits on Goten.

"Is everything okay?" she asked turning and somewhat stopping him from going inside yet. "You… you acted serious when you found out Gohan was here as well. Is everything okay between you and Gohan?" A look flashed across Goten's face.

"… yeah I guess so I mean were okay… I just... I haven't been training since going off to college. Gohan on the other hand is still training when he's not working or being a family man." He started "he works at capsule corp. under your mom so she gives him plenty of training time. Everyone's getting ready for the world Championship tournament and I just felt left out of it. So I was going to ask Gohan about sparing with me some. He has always brought out the best in me and I don't want my father to see how far behind I've actually fallen. "Goten shook his head. "It's hard when your father and brother are two of the strongest fighters in the world and have both saved the world. I don't want to seem weak compared to them but I want to enter the tournament. .. I miss the thrill." He hesitantly admitted.

"I didn't know you missed it that much." she said quietly... "I admire your drive for it."

"Thank you bra... Now let's go inside I know Trunks, Vegeta, and Gohan all sense me and I don't want them asking a thousand questions about why I was out here so long. "Goten said nodding at the door. Bra shook her head fast as if coming out of a daze. "Right "she answered when she got her bearings back. They opened the door and walked into the kitchen to see Vegeta leaning against the wall with Bulma, Trunks, and Gohan sitting at the table all deep in conversation until they saw Bra and Goten emerge into the room. "Hey mom and dad I'm back!" bra said as she rushed into the room with Goten trailing nicely behind her. "Brother."Gohan stated as he sat there. He was dressed in an orange gee which let Goten know he had just gotten done training with Vegeta. Gohan was 29 now a father and happily married to Videl who had given him two twins Pan and John both with black hair and blue eyes like their mother. Gohan like all the other sayian hadn't looked like he had aged a day past when he fought cell, though he like his father and Vegeta was much stronger now than he was then. "Gohan." Goten said back in acknowledgement. Bulma whipped around to see Bra and Goten who she had her back to just a second ago. "Bra honey welcome home." She smiled then turned her attention to her god son Goten. "Goten!? My goodness looks at you!You've grown since you've gone to college and you have gotten even more handsome AHH I bet those college girls love you!" Goten like always didn't know how to respond to that compliment like always. The girls in college did like him... A lot, but he was just kind of dating and hooking up he didn't have anything serious. His eyes shifted to Bra for that last comment and he swear he saw Bra have a pained look on her face however, it was gone as sat as it came. "Well ...i uhhh college is college I guess. " He began to laugh at the uncomfortable little question.

"Don't bore him with classic questions Bulma the better question should be why is he not training ... look at how soft he has grown he barley looks sayian anymore. Boy can you still even transform into super sayian?" Vegeta asked with a smirk. Bra's anger burned at her father's ignorance. No one was to talk to Goten in that manor! Gohan however was the one who spoke. "Ahh Goten Vegeta let's not forget Goten first transformed when he was only five. How old were you? Thirty something? "Gohan smirked as Trunks and Bulma laughed.

"Screw you kakarot Brats!" He said as he got mad and grumbled as he walked to the living room and turned on the TV." Gohan and Goten's eyes met and Gohan then could sense that his brother wanted to talk to him. "Bulma, thank you for your hospitality and Vegeta for sparring with me, but I need to get back home. Goten you coming?" Gohan motioned to his brother.

"Yes I'm right behind you and Nice to see you Bulma and Bra don't be a stranger I'm going to need your help with calc ." he said to her and smiled. "See you this weekend Trunks." He said as he turned away. "SEE yah man." Trunks said as his friend walked out the door. Outside Goten followed his brother till they both got to a spot far away from the Briefs house to where they knew neither Trunks nor Vegeta could hear them.

"What is it Goten? Why were you so adamant on talking to me alone?" he said once they were far enough away.

"It's about the world Championships… Vegeta is right I have gone soft I haven't even transformed into a super sayian in five years I'm not sure if I even still can.. I miss fighting call it my sayian half but it's like burning a hole in me and I need to get back out there." Goten looked down and Gohan looked shocked at his brother. Gohan himself was different than his father. Their father being the full blooded sayian he is loved fighting. He trained or spared every day. Gohan on the other hand loved fighting as long as it was for the right reasons... he hated pointless fighting but his daughter and Videl had begged him to enter so he didn't it for there sake. He however, felt the same call to fight as his father. He never thought Goten did since Goten had become so involved in all aspects of ordinary human life but now... he had just admitted he had that same sayian drive.

Gohan took a moment "…What do you want me to do about it Goten ... I mean you can always tell dad he can bring you back into shape fast and he can work around you college schedule. "

"No." Goten interjected "I don't want dad to know how far behind I actually am besides when dad was dead me and you trained and you always brought out the best in me. I have always done best under your training and you always pushed me to the brink as compared to dad who always held back. "

"Goten..." Gohan started "You understand I would have to hold back as well right... I all you are saying is true I'm going to be fighting with you in mostly my normal or super sayian forms that's not even my ascended super sayian or Ultimate forms.. But fine ill do it. "

"Thank your brother. "Goten started but was interrupted by Gohan. "Just be prepared I'm not going to take it easy on you just because you have gotten soft." Goten smirked. "I wouldn't have it any other way brother.

Back inside the Briefs family house hold Bra was a in her bedroom getting ready for bed and she kept playing the whole day in her head. Such a horrible day turned amazing by Goten. He always had that effect on her. She kept fantasying about him coming back and kissing her. Telling her that he loved her when a voice from behind her spooked her back into reality.

"Hey honey how your night with Goten was?" her mother prodded her... Her mother was one of only two people who knew about her being completely in love with Goten.

"It was fine nothing all that important happened he was just ….perfect as always..."She stopped and turned to her mother. "It's getting harder to hide how I feel mom..." Bulma gave her daughter a look. "Then don't hide it Bra, tell him how you feel he has a right to know."

"No I can't he's Trunks best friend and he had literally always been around are families are so close I can't afford for things to get awkward and he would never like me... " She said looking down. Bulma sighed and got up to leave her daughter's bedroom "you will never know unless you try Bra." With that she left and closed the door.

Bra spent that whole night tossing and turning thinking about Goten… 'my mom's right I can't do this forever , but I won't tell him I can't ' then she drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

'Shit it's really late 'Goten thought as he was flying back to campus. It was now around eleven at night and freshman curfew to be back at the dorms was ten. He felt the wind kiss his face as he flew as fast as he could towards the campus. He always loved flying he, at times, loved it more than his actual fighting ability itself. He loved the wind running through his dark brown hair and the wind kissing his face at it whipped past him. He flew faster than most planes sometimes just to feel the rush of it. He didn't get to fly as much now that he was in college and it was probably the one thing he missed the most.

He also loved this time of night. He loved the star lit sky. It reminded him so much of home. He and his family lived out in the country so he saw the stars every night. He didn't have to worry about the hustle and stress of city life or having to hide his powers in some gravity chamber, he, Gohan and their dad all trained in solitude without worry. Hell even piccolo and his mother sometimes joined in. It was nice, and on nights like this he missed the luxury. He eventually saw Satan city on the horizon above him and turned left so he would make it to the university. He dropped in the same remote corner of the university he took off from and looked both ways and over his shoulder. He couldn't see anyone by the trees or on the brick path that led to the large dorm houses that lied in front of him. The Dorms looked like red brick apartment complexes. They were beautiful from the outside, but generic and kind of disgusting from the inside. He always wondered why Hercules with all his fame and money didn't pump more of it into the university that bore his own name. It didn't surprise him though. Mr. Hercules was a cheapskate.

He arrived at the back of his dorm named "Cell Beat house." Goten laughed at how far the charade about Hercules beating Cell actually went, everyone believed it. However, it wasn't true in the slightest. His brother Gohan with the help of Vegeta and his dad Goku had been the one to actually beat cell. Yet Gohan just let Hercules take all the credit. He never understood that, but it all happened before he or his friends were born so he didn't really care that much. He flew up to the window and lightly unhooked the hatch and slipped into the already dark room. His roommate, Thomas was already snoring sound asleep. 'Good old Thomas ...' He thought to himself. His roommate was the total opposite of him. While Goten was light and care free. Thomas was strict and serious. Where Goten was very social and could talk to girls. Thomas was extremely shy almost to a fault. Despite their differences Goten really liked Thomas. He reminded him of Trunks in some ways. Like how serious and smart he was.

Goten moved himself to his bed stripping down to just his boxers and got under his covers so gracefully it wouldn't have woken up anyone. Perks of being a sayian, they were so fast it sometimes took on a graceful air to itself. When he was younger He had watched Gohan fight with his father one time both just playing around in super sayian form and they looked so graceful and fluid in their movements it almost didn't seem like fighting. It was a deep contrast from piccolo that wasn't as graceful but yet still one of the most powerful fighters he had ever seen.

As he settled under his covers he found that he could not fall asleep. His mind kept racing one minute he thought about the world championship tournament the next he thought about his conversation with his brother, then his thoughts went to Bra... and they lingered there. He kept playing the night back in his head taking in every moment and analyzing every inch of it. He found himself smiling as he thought about it. Then his mind went to the way she looked. He knew she didn't look stand out that day she had on a white West city sweatshirt glasses and her hair was up in a bun and she had jeans on... but those jeans... they showed just how nice her legs were and how firm her rear end.. Goten shook himself in shock! Why in the hell was he thinking about Bra like this, not only was he replaying all their conversations but he was thinking about her body? That was Bra she was like his little sister. He had literally known her all his life, and now he was thinking about her like this… it was Bra he can't. 'I'm going crazy... 'He thought to himself.

When Goten drifted to sleep he started to dream about Bra. Which shocked him; they were fighting in the same field him and Gohan used to spar in when their father was dead before they had all fought Majin Buu. She was in a black sports bra and gray baggy shorts and Goten was shocked she had a muscular abdomen and defined arms. He himself was wearing a black gee his favorite one with a blue belt. Bra had her hair completely pulled back into a pony tail and she was in her fighting position. "Come on Goten Son. " She smirked as if it was some challenge. "Don't hold back on me I am Vegeta's daughter I don't like things half way."

Goten felt his heart lift at the challenge. "Okay Bra gets ready..." He replied taking his stance "At your ready." Then Bra charged him she started with a fury of punches straight for Goten's head. Goten was shocked by this. Not by the punches he parried or dodged them with ease. He was shocked by how good she actually was. She had good form and though her punches weren't strong they were fast. She was saving her energy. He didn't even know she trained let alone knew to preserve her energy like this. "Wow your good bra." He said between dodges.

Bra smiled but she didn't respond as she landed a kick in Goten's mind section which caused Goten to mull over. Bra put her hands above her head ready to hit with both arms on the back of his neck. Before this happened Goten phased out then appeared behind bra and kicked her in the back not hard but enough to cause her to lose her balance. He shook his head. "Didn't think you could beat me that easy did you?" He smiled and gave her a joking raised eyebrow. The town continued on to parry until Goten was suddenly jolted awake.

"Goten Goten! "A girl's voice kept yelling at him and shaking him awake. Goten felt disappointed the dream was over "Damn it." he said softly as he threw a pillow in the direction of whoever kept rocking his bed. He turned around to see a blonde he had known all his life standing in front of him with a severely annoyed look on her face. She looked younger than her age almost 16 though Goten knew better she was only a couple months younger than him ,and she had been his second best friend for as long as Trunks had been his best friend. She had blue eyes and Blonde hair she wore down in low pigtails. She was beautiful by any other mans standards but she was literally just like Goten's sister. This was Marron his father's best friend's daughter as well as his second best friend... Also she was Trunks girlfriend of two years.

"Damn Marron what is It.?" he said looking past Marron to Thomas who looked super uncomfortable with a girl in his room he looked so service that he thought Thomas would pee himself. "Thomas why did you let her in?"

"I… "Thomas started as his face went a deep shade of red. 'Damn shy roommates ...' Goten thought to himself.

"Well for one we have class, Two if you're going to sneak back onto campus after hours you better make damn sure it's not noticeable and three you went to see Bra?" the last was more of a question than a demand Goten through his head back and looked at the ceiling. "Marron I'll answer all of that just can you wait outside or something I need to put actual close on." Goten said severely annoyed.

"Fine! "She said annoyed "You have two minutes and if you're not dressed than I'm coming in here and dressing you myself. " She walked out annoyed.

'Damn her and trunks are perfect for each other they are practically the same person. 'He rolled his eyes and got ready. His roommate Thomas finally spoke. "She's so pretty… "He exclaimed in shock.

"She like my sister. "Goten said with a shrug. "I never really noticed ..." and with that he grabbed his back pack and went outside to where Marron was waiting and they walked down the hall.

"So you saw me sneak back to the Campus after hours?" He said as he saw her. They both walked down the hall like it was nothing. "Yeah I did ...Well it was only because I was texting Trunks and he said you had been out with Bra and that you would probably try to sneak back on to the campus and right as he sent me that I heard something land fast. " marron took a breath "You need to get better about hiding your sayian powers. You have had too many close calls and what am I supposed to do when I'm not there to make up some excuse as to why you can suppose ably scale walls like a spider?"

"What?!" he said in shock "When did I do that?" Goten was confused by this. He could do many things but scaling the wall like a spider wasn't one of them.

Marron laughed at his reaction and the idea .She knew more than anyone that sayian couldn't do that. "I'm not sure but at night when you're flying into your room and trying to sneak back in I can see how someone could think that."She said as they both kept walking outside towards where the class's buildings are. There was a small outdoor coffee shop they normally made their way to before they both went off to their macro economics class together on Thursdays. "But the point is Goten people are starting to talk about all the things you can do."

Goten shrugged "This is a big campus Marron and an even bigger college ... I don't think anyone is going to give me any trouble."

"Speaking of which... "Marron said as if an idea just suddenly popped into her head. She was kind of famous for speaking her mind. "You hung out with Bra last night right? How was that?" she smiled. Bra was like a little sister to Marron. The two had become very close friends. Marron knew of Bra's love for Goten, but as dense as Goten was he never picked up on Marron always insinuating and pushing him towards Bra. "It was ..."Goten paused trying to form the words to describe how it was... it was great but he didn't want to seem overly egger... what the hell it was Marron who cares she won't judge him for having a great time with Bra.

"Nice incredibly nice. She's really great." He smiled a bit at this .Marron started to open her mouth as if to ask him more questions about it when a girl with long chocolate brown hair called Marron's name. "OHHH Marron." The girl called in a ditsy almost sluty voice. The voice was coming from behind Goten so he turned to look and see who it was. What he saw shocked him it was a beautiful girl around Marron's height. She had long wavy brown hair and chlorate eyes her skin was a creamy color and it was absolute clear to look at. She insulated perfection physically and that wasn't even her body Goten noticed immediately her dress. She was in a tight yellow tank top and short jean shorts. Her physical appeal is what Goten liked.

"Oh hi Valese … "Marron said obviously annoyed but Goten ignored this he was too busy taking in the woman in front of him. "Who's your friend?" she said as she walked up to Goten and bra. "This is Goten Son." Marron said displeased but Goten and Valese didn't notice.

"Ohhh Goten Son? So this is the great Goten I have heard so many people talk about." Valese said as she eyed Goten up in down taking in his tall yet muscular physic to his soft cheekbones and down. She gave an approving smirk at what she saw like he was passing some test. Marron rolled her eyes at the encounter. 'You can practically smell Slut on her.' Marron thought to herself.

"Oh you've heard of me?" Goten said as his face formed a slight blush he couldn't help it. He thought she was pretty and it had been a while since he actually got sum not that he was the kind of guy who liked just getting some , but with her appealing outfit it was hard for his mind not to wonder to such places.

"Yes..." She said in a voice that almost resembled a purr "ALL the girls here talk about how handsome and attractive you are." She said moving herself closer to him. She stunk of lust and Goten couldn't see it. What Goten didn't know was Valese had a reputation of doing this, always trying to get the cutest guys on campus and then traded up when she found the next best thing. Marron was aware of her reputation but she wanted to give the girls the benefit of the doubt. However, all doubt about her slutty nature was gone when she looked at her actions. She didn't think Goten was this stupid to not see what she was trying to do... Marron shook her head 'he will never learn will he?' she thought to himself.

"Well... I don't know about that."Goten said with a slight shy smile and scratched the back of his neck. "Oh and so modest two." she said laying one of her figures on his chest. "Walk me to class please ... I would like to get to know you." she smiled when she knew she had him. "UHH okay."Goten stuttered as they began to walk off and leaving Marron just standing there. She called Trunks and he answered on the third dial.

"Hey baby." She heard her boyfriend Trunks say over the phone. She instantly blushed it didn't matter how long they were together. He still gave her butterflies.

"Hey Hun... Your best friend is an idiot." She said diligently and somewhat annoyed. Trunks just laughed into the phone.

"Babe he's your best friend too. What did he do this time?" Trunks spoke like it wasn't an abnormal occurrence, and it wasn't.

"He's being seduced by a slut that's going to break his heart again, then has going to get upset when she breaks his heart then start playing girls till he feels better. You know the usual girl drama." Marron rolled her eyes.

"Wow you think he would learn ... "Trunks said not surprised by this development this had been Goten's life all through high school it didn't surprise him that college wasn't any different. "I kind of feel bad for him he has always wanted to fall in love, and he's never really gotten the right girl... "

"Well Bra would be a good match for him." Marron suggested

"I know I know, but Goten wouldn't go there. Even if he did like her he would try to avoid it because of how close he and Bra are besides Bra is a sophomore in high school now. She might have forgotten all about that little crush she had on Goten last year." Trunks knew he's sister had at one time had feelings for his best friend. He just didn't know how deep those feelings were and that they were still there.

"Trunks … baby I have to go to class I love you and I can't wait to see you this weekend."She said smiling as trunks told her he loved her too and she hung up the phone. When she arrived in class she sat next to Goten and shot him a nasty look which he just responded with an innocent "What was that for look." so she sent him a text.

"Way to leave me back there." She sent he noticed the vibration in his pocket almost instantly and texted back. "Sorry, she was just really cool to talk to ... is it okay if I bring her with us to that club in the city were going to this weekend?" Marron read back his text and sighed, so he sent back another. "Come on I need this and besides we won't be bugging you guys anyways." He gave her a begging grin as he sent this. He used this grin to get his way with both Trunks and Marron so many times in the past and it always worked. Well almost always. She rolled her eyes and texted back "Sure." Goten gave a triumphant smile to her and they paid attention to their professor. As Goten started to day dream. It started off as one about him dancing with his arm around Valese but then it somehow went back to the night he had last night with Bra… 'I have a date with one of the hottest girls at this university and I'm stuck here thinking about Bra... wow '

Meanwhile at the west city high school

Bulma was in her lunch period part of the school day. Literally all day she had been asked by many different girls "Why where you with Goten?" or "Are you and Goten dating?" she was sick of all the jealous girls questions so she was ready for a nice, happy, Goten free lunch. She got her lunch and she sat with her three girl friends Tracy who was a blonde with a plain face and freckles. Sammy who had black hair and a Middle Eastern completion and Kim who was a red head. Also at the table was Gary a jock on the basketball team and Nathan who was just kind of there, but was kind of easy on the eyes.

"Hey Bra!" Tracy said as Bra sat down. "We were all talking and we want to do something fun on Friday night. What do you think?" Bra thought about it. She hadn't really hung out with her friends well in … forever it had been a very long time.

"What are you all planning on doing?" Bra said as she began to eat her food in the most gracious way possible. It always took everything she had to keep her inner sayian from gorging on food every chance she got. "Well … we were kind of thinking about maybe going to a dance party or something." Kim said in an innocent voice. Bra instantly knew what they were talking about. They wanted to go to a club. 'Humph just what I need.' Bra thought to herself.

"Yes let's do it." She looked at her friends who were shocked at her eagerness. "I know this club that's opening up this weekend in the heart of Satan City it's going to be a pretty sweet party and it's open to everyone 16 and up they won't let us drink though. However, I think it will be worth it. I heard my brother talking about it and you guys know Trunks doesn't go somewhere like that unless it's legit. "Bra smirked having Trunks as her brother had its perks.

"YES!"Tracy squeaked. "We need to have just a fun night all of us just to dance and have fun, maybe we could meet a hot guy or two. Bra maybe you could since you and Chad just broke up." Before bra could answer Nathan budded in with a sly smile. "Well from what I hear threes already another guy in the wings for Ms. Briefs certain boy by the name of Goten Son." He said with a quick chuckle. Bra felt her face grow bright red. "No! There is nothing going on with me and Goten now let's go to this club on Friday and we'll have some fun."

Everyone raised an eyebrow at Bra's reaction then they just let it slide. They were surprised by her reaction but they changed the subject. Bra zoned out of the conversation as they talked about the fun night they were all going to have, and Bra found her thoughts going back to where they always went... Goten. She sighed to herself 'You know what bra you deserve on night to just be a teenager and have fun. Who knows maybe you will meet some guy that helps you stop thinking about Goten. Who knows...?"


End file.
